universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Bandana Dee
Special Moves Neutral B - Javelin Waddle Dee hurls his spear forward in a gentle arc, then pulls a nee one out from behind his back. Holding down the special causes Waddle Dee to delay the spear, during this time the throw can be angled up and down while Waddle Dee can move back and forth, allowing more accurate aiming. Side B - Circus Rush Waddle Dee pulls out a white and red striped parasol with a star at the top and thrusts it forward, causing him to move forward slightly. As he thrusts it, Waddle Dee will spin it, destroying any projectiles it comes into contact with, while xeflecting thrown objects back in the direction they came. By holding down the button, Waddle Dee will continue holding out and spinning the parasol, even after he has concluded the thrusting motion. Its worth noting that only the initial thrust can damage opponents, any spinning of the parasol afterwards, simply protects Waddle Dee from projectiles and thrown objects. Up B - Whirly Dee Wadle Dee rapidly twirls his spear over his head generating enough lift to carry him into the air, while striking enemies multiple times should they come into contact with the spinning spear. Holding the button, causes Waddle Dee to delay the spear-twirling in exchange for more air time. Similar to Mr. Game & Watch's Fire or Snake's Cypher, Waddle Dee is not put into the helpless state after using the move. Down B - Megaton Punch Waddle Dee puts his spear on his back and hops into the air, raising his fist up as it glows with blue energy. Waddle Dee then accelerates towards the ground, punching down and generating a radial blue shockwave. If the Special Button is pressed just as Waddle Dee lands, the shockwave becomes a much larger red version which also strikes above Waddle Dee with a pillar of energy. When used in midair, the Special is the same aside from the fact that Waddle Dee simply dives towards the ground. Final Smash - Wheelie Rider Waddle Dee summons Wheelie Bike in a puff of smoke and hops on as he pulls on a dark green biker helmet with goggles and brown straps. During the course of the Final Smash, Waddle Dee can move the bike around, plowing through foes, and jump normally. Pressing the Normal Attack button, causes Waddle Dee to rush forward in a burst of speed as fire pours from the Wheelie Bike's exhaust pipes. Pressing the Special Attack button, will cause Waddle Dee to hurl a flaming spear forward in an arc. Taunts *Up: Waddle Dee puts his spear on his back, then waves his hands at the camera while looking around with a joyful look in his eyes. *Side: Waddle Dee stamps on foot down and holds one hand forward while the other hand spins his spear a few times behind his back. He then holds his spear in both hands and glances back and forth with an embarassed expression. *Down: Waddle Dee thrusts his spear into the ground and wipes his brow while exhaling a sigh. He then pulls his spear out of the ground to resume fighting. Victories *Pose 1: Waddle Dee attempts to mimic Kirby's Victory Dance, but ends up slipping, causing him to land on his head, then fall on his back with a dizzied expression in his eyes. *Pose 2: A group of four regular Waddle Dee toss their bandanaed brethren into the air once, then hold him overhead while he waves to the crowd. *Pose 3: Waddle Dee spins his spear over his head, attempting to look cool, but ends up spinning fast enough to lift him into the air. This causes him flail his legs about with a scared look on his face while continuing to hover in midair. *Losing Pose: Waddle Dee lies, face up, with a dizzy expression in his eyes. His spear is thrust into the ground and a white flag is tied to it, blowing in the wind. Charater Description Bandana Waddle Dee (also Bandana Dee) is the nickname for the unnamed Waddle Dee who wears a blue bandana first seen in Kirby Super Star. In the original game, he only made a brief appearance in Megaton Punch, though the remake extends this appearance to Revenge of the King and takes over the role of Arena Waddle Dee. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Normal *Neutral attack- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? *Side Tilt- ??? *Up Tilt- ??? *Down Tilt- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Other *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Grab, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *Neutral- ??? *Forward- ??? *Backward- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Trophy Snake Codec TBA Role in Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra TBA Trivia TBA Category:Playable Characters Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Male Category:Unhuman Category:Anti Heros Category:Spear Wielder Category:Cute Characters Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:Elite Warrior's Text & Read Movesets Category:ARC Favorites Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Text & Read Movesets Category:MegaToon1234 Favorite Category:Possibly Unknown to be in Smash 5 Category:Kirby Kid Favorite Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:Super Smash Flash 2